ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Karl Stone
Karl Stone was born on the 12th February 1985, and is an English professional wrestler and Film Star. Stone is currently under contract with 2WWF. Career EIA (January 2006 - July 2006) Karl Stone started out his career as a wrestler in an indy promotion called EIA (Extreme Indy Association) under the in ring name of Stone Solid. He competed there for 7 months, and in which time he won both the EIA World Tag Team Championship and the EIA British Championship. Karl was forced to leave EIA in July 2006 when he lost a "loser leaves town" match against Robert Daniels. Forfeiting his job and his British Championship belt. 2WWF (October 2006 - December 2006) Several months later, Karl stone turned up in 2WWF under the name of Crucifix, although this gimmick didn't last very long, as a short 3 weeks later, he dropped the gimmick and wrestled under his real name. The climax of Stone's career came when he wrestled Axel Anvil At 2WWF Lethal Lottery in a Lion's Den match. During that match Karl Stone was severely injured and was taken away on a stretcher. The next day, it was reported that Karl Stone had fragmented a bone in his spinal collar and was to be out of action for 2 months. 2WWF (February 2007 - March 2007) When Stone returned he brought 2 Wrestlers with him. They were Sin and Dan Bown. Together, they formed Darkness Revolves. On their first match as a team, and Karl's first match since Lethal Lottery, Darkness Revolves got a shot at the 2WWF Tag Team Championships. Both Sin and Stone gave up a valiant effort, but they fell short of winning the gold. Stone decided that enough was enough and thought of retirement, but Stone wanted one last match against his long-time hero, Ace Acid. The match was later turned into a triple threat steel pendulum match for the pure championship. It would be Karl Stone vs Ace Acid vs Frankie K. Young at Summer Sanitarium. Karl Stone seemed to give all he had in his final match but didn't manage to win any gold. Movie Career (March 2007 - October 2007) In March 2007, Karl Stone began filming for Fright Night, a new Paramount film. After the success of it, Stone started filming for Children Of The Damned, a new project. Although a considerable amount of filming was done, it never hit off and the movie was scrapped. EWI (September 2007 - Current) Karl Stone debuted in EWI in September 2007. His first match since returning from the film industry was against JAW aka James Star. At the Ultimate Uprising PPV, Karl Stone won Tag Team gold. He was scheduled to partner with Thomas Barnez but was betrayed, being left to face Warren Peace and StoneRoc by himself. Karl Stone pulled off a miracle by Defeating these two men and gaining the Tag Team Titles. Stone needs to find a partner to share the gold with, otherwise he will be stripped of the Titles. 2WWF (November 2007 - Current) At Hell Games III (2007), Karl Stone returned back to the match that he made history in. Steel Pendulum. He competed against Apocalypse, AJ Badd and Jaw, for the Pure and UK championships. Stone lost this match, but continued to keep up strong hopes in becoming a 2WWF champion. In Wrestling Moveset - Crash, Bang, Wallop! (360 spin, into a roll off, bounce on the ropes and land a back flip splash) - Decapitator (Big Kick To The Back Of The Head / Neck Area) - Swinging DDT - Small Package - Senton Bomb Entrance Music Memory - Mercy Drive I Want You Back - The Jackson 5 Man In The Mirror - Michael Jackson Love It When You Call - The Feeling To Be Loved - Papa Roach Patience - Take That Achievements/Championships EIA World Tag Team Champion (With The Ghoul) EIA British Champion (2-Time) Current EWI Tag Team Champion (Solo)